


What if she hates me?

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Writer for hire [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool Family, commision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is moving in with the boys, but she hasn't ever seen Pete out of his spidey suit, Peter fears she'll hate him when he's not playing the part of Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if she hates me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the wonderful dracoaries

Wade watched Peter pace their apartment, honestly Wade was starting to worry that his partner would wear holes into the surface the way he was going, he was just going to say it when Peter bumped their heads together since he was pacing the ceiling now.

“Could you just come down here and relax you menace.”

“She's going to hate me...”

“Don't be ridiculous she already loves you...”

“No she loves Spider-Man, she hasn't met Peter Parker yet!”

“You're a merger of the two, she'll love you, just like I do.”

“Yeah, maybe, but what if?”

“Peter Benjamin Parker Webhead, you will calm down before you web all over the place...”

The pouting Peter dropped down on the floor and looked at Wade in a mildly annoyed manner, seemingly torn between hugging him for comfort or smacking him for his overly amused facial expression.

“You're so annoying Wade, I hate you...”

“I know you mean love.”

Wade grinned widely as he grabbed his boyfriend who let out an undignified squeak before it was silenced with a warm reassuring kiss. The kiss took the edge of Peter's nerves until he nearly jumped when someone rang the doorbell, causing him to headbutt Wade who groaned annoyed.

“Sit your ass down on the couch...”

“Maybe I should leave... come back when she's settled down...”

“Don't make me tie you up... couch now...”

Wade headed for the door phone and checked who was at the door, ringing them in as he glanced back at the nervous Peter Parker who was sitting on the couch, but seemed to be glancing at the window considering a quick escape.

“Don't you dare try and web out of this one baby boy...”

The nervous fumbling continued as Wade opened the apartment door, leaning into the doorway as he kept an eye on the elevator while Peter wouldn't have looked more nervous and worried if someone would have told him the symbiotes were moving in with them.

“Deep breaths baby, it will be fine, you're perfect, she'll adore you just like she has adored you in your suit...”

“You don't know that!”

“I know you and I know her, relax...”

The ding of the elevator brought a smile on Wade's lips and drew a nervous groan from Pete's lips, but he gave up on glancing at the windows knowing there was no way he could escape in time now.

“Dad!”

“Hey there Elli-belly. are you excited?”

“Of course I am! Mom says she'll come pick me up if you two have to go suit up for a while though...”

Wade looked up at the woman who was carrying Ellie's huge bag like it was nothing and smiled gratefully at her.

“Thanks Preston, please come in, Ellie-belly your papa is quiet nervous you won't like him out of his suit so why don't you go see him on the couch.”

“Waaaaaade”

“Papa! Why would I not like you?”

Ellie ran into the apartment while Wade took the bag from Preston before she came in to. A warm smile playing on her lips as she watched Ellie pretty much attack Peter with a hug as he held her close instantly, a warm smile creeping on Peter's lips to as the little girl held him in a loving hug.

“I am a worry wart Ellie, but I hope you'll get used to living with us...”

“I have been looking forward to this for like forever! Papa you're the best even when you're not in your suit!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5€ commissions are open to help me cover my medical debt and behind rent.


End file.
